Aero Hisagi
Aero Hisagi 'is the main anti-hero of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Saga anime series. He is a mysterious young duelist hailing from another dimension. He is also an elite officer of the State Military (which also makes him the youngest Captain-ranked officer due to his age and prodigious talents), the leader of Team Dark and the arch-rival of Evan Hatake. Physical Appearance Aero is a fairly tall young man with a slim, slightly muscular physique, pale skin, crimson red eyes, and black, spiky hair with a dark blue tint that is pushed back and two, chin-length bangs that roughly frame his cheeks. For accessories, Aero wears a pair of black fingerless gloves with a ruby gem on each glove and a black choker. For attire, Aero wears a black, long-sleeved and high-collared leather jacket with collars lining at his neck with dark-green zippers on them and spiky endings, over a sleeveless dark grey shirt, as well as a black cape-like garment with tattered endings plus black pants held by a leather black, silver-buckled belt with two Deck pockets on the left and right sides on the belt, and a pair of white and black hover shoes with red edges, jets on soles, golden rings around the ankles, and red and black upper rims. Personality Born with a dark personality, Aero is aloof, brooding, cold, stern, and mostly a loner, to put it bluntly. He is rarely seen with others for an extended period of time, and distances himself from essentially everyone. He is usually soft-spoken, and only says what he needs to before a fight. If Aero makes a threat, he has every intention of carrying it out. He is also extremely arrogant and self-absorbed and has a dark sense of humor, belittling his opponents and insulting their lack of strength, though is willing to give comment on those that deserve his regards. Aero also has a ruthless edge in combat and dueling that all other characters in the series lack, and displays a natural "killer instinct". At times, Aero is the most violent and merciless character in the anime series. Aero's infamous ruthlessness, callous nature, killer instinct for dueling and aggression leads to fear and a nervousness that inhibits characters from his unshakable intent or sheer power in combat. Numerous characters from the series have shown absolute dread from encountering Aero in a duel. Aero's enemies never treat him lightly; he is one of the very few people Evan and Colonel Mustang takes seriously and acts hostile towards. Alongside his dark and violent demeanor, Aero has a reputation for being smug, stubborn and foul-mouthed. He treats others in a very callous manner, throwing in his opinion no matter how cold-hearted it is and not caring for whatever the response is, though he treats a few people with utmost respect. He is also consistently serious and devoted, even when not on a mission and he has no regard for silliness. Aero is not without sentimental emotions and has shown a small sense of compassion from time to time. Inside from his dark demeanor, he is very caring, emotional, empathic and is willing to fight for a noble cause. He is also remarkably selfless and loyal to his companions, and is willing to give his own life for the safety of others, despite their objections. Despite Aero being considered neutral in terms of alignment, he is considered an anti-hero by the most part with his overall motivation, which is dedicating his life to protecting mankind. Regardless, Aero is still neutral, because he does whatever is necessary to get what he wants. Abilities History Relationships Friends/Allies *State Military **Mustang Unit *** Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Novels * Movies * Video Games * Decks Aero plays a "Raidraptor/'''DARK" Deck. Deck Recipe: Dark Rebellion Raptor Duels Series Appearances Quotes * Trivia * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Teenagers/Young Adults Category:Duelists Category:Top-Ranked Duelists Category:State Military Category:Mustang Unit Category:Team Dark Category:Most Powerful Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Dragon Slayers